For the love of money
by rcr
Summary: Neji misinterprets smthng he hears abt an inheritance,nw Hiashi wnts Naruto to wed Hinata bcse he thnks Naruto jst inhrtd a lrge sum of mny,whn in rlty,it ws Sasuke.SasuHina,NaruHina.But thn Hiashi tries to mke Sasuke fll for Hinata once he ntcs his mstke


Warning: Horrible grammar and spelling.

I do not own Naruto

Summary: Neji misinterprets something he hears about an inheritance; now Hiashi wants Naruto to wed Hinata because he thinks Naruto just inherited a large sum of money, when in reality, it was Sasuke.SasuHina, NaruHina. Hiashi tries to make Naruto fall for HInata and he does.What will happen once Hiashi learns the great mistake he has done? (that it was actually Sasuke who has inherited more money than him) He will treat Naruto bad and try to get Sasuke to like Hinata (WIthout Hinata knowing, since she will continue thinking that her father wants her to marry Naruto, but befriend Sasuke.). Will Sasuke fall for Hinata? Hmn...I think most of my loyal readers know the answer already.

**For the love of money**

**Chapter one**

**Eavesdropping**

Neji exit the Hokages's tower and started running through the streets of Konoha. He had just heard the most interesting thing, which would be of great interest to his uncle.

**Flashback:**

Neji walked toward the Hokage's office when he heard Shizune and Tsunade talking, he decided he would wait outside the tower but then something caught his attention. The word confidential and inheritance caught his full attention. He leaned towards the wall and channeled enough chakra into his ear. He listened to the conversation carefully.

_"Well, the papers just inform him that he has received an inheritance. It was on his name all this time but he couldn't receive it until he turned 18 and..." _Tsunade informed her assistant.

_"And...and what!? Please continue?"_

_"Well, there is a catch..."_

_"Ah, huh?...Come on! This is getting good!"_

_"Well...he has to get married before his 19th birthday."_

_"-Gasp- Are you serious!? Wow!" _Shizune suddenly gasped. "_Oh, my! Wow, that is so much money! -----This is a big sum of money."_

_"Yes...yes it is. Who ever gets to marry him will be a lucky girl. Not only will they marry a handsome guy but rich as well. You know...he is going to be even richer than the Hiashi Hyuuga."_ Tsunade said.

"_Seriously? Hmn. So that means that you will be the 3rd richest person in Konoha. WOW!" _Shizune said with amusement. Tsunade just grumbled with Shizune's last comment.

_"Do you think he will accept to take this?"_ She asked the Hokage.

_"Well, at first his pride will make him refuse it, but then after a while he will accept. ---Of course, you can't teall him what is in the scroll. He will try to figure out what the scroll is about, yet you must stay silent. You are just to take this scroll to Naruto and convince him to take it...nothing more. If he reads the file or not, after you give it to him is not my concern. Now go!"_

_"But-"_

This was Neji's cue to leave before getting caught eavesdropping on a confidential talk.

**End of Flashback**.

Neji ran as fast as possible towards his uncle's office; slidding the door open without knocking, once he arrived there.

Hiashi looked up to a breathless and tired Neji. "Neji what is the meani-"

"Uncle I have some news...really big news." Neji said, causing his uncle to gain interest.

Hiashi rose his left brow and nodded, signaling Neji to continue.

Understanding, Neji continued. "I went to the Hokage's office about 10 minutes ago and I heard that...Naruto got an inheritance."

Hiashi frowned with the news Neji told him. "So? If the Kyuubi vessel gets an inheritance, its is of no concern to me. What happens to his life is meaningless to me." He said with disdain.

Neji was taken back a bit by his uncle's harsh words. "..You don't understand uncle...Naruto will be richer than you and the Hokage, once he claims his inheritance." His words cause Hiashi's eyes to widen for a momment then narrowed.

"So, he will be richer than me?" Hiashi said before frowning. Jealousy being too obvious on his face.

"Uncle...well...not yet. You see...there is a catch." Hiashi's frown dissappeared immediatly and paid close attention to Neji. "Naruto has to wed before his 19th birthday or else he won't be given the inheritance."

A shine appeared on Hiashi's eyes. "Well...I guess Naruto won't be the richest in Konoha."

Neji arched his brow, wondering what Hiashi meant. Hiashi cought this and decided to explain. "Neji...no one will marry Naruto. So, I have nothing to worry about."

Narowing his eyes, Neji answered back. "Well, that is if he doesn't open his big mouth and goes around town telling everyone about his inheritance. Then there will be tons of females after him. So, who knows if he will marry or not. ---- Although, I have to ask something? What do you have worry about? Why does it matter to you if Naruto claims the inheritance or not?" Asked Neji.

"Hmn." Hiashi crossed his arms on his chest and looked at Neji. "Money, my boy, makes your position. Why do you think the Hyuuga clan goes by their own rule and not the Hokages?" Neji just looked at his uncle, waiting for the answer. "Because we have more money than the Hokage. So, if Naruto has more money than I do, then he will be in a much more higher position than me. I can't allow that, I will not let myself be ruled by a...monster." Hiashi said, his tone full of hate.

"Hmn...I see." Neji felt hurt by his uncle's words. Naruto wasn't as bad as his uncle put him to be and he knew this. Yeah, Naruto was really loud, obnoxious and a little dense...that he didn't even noticed that Hinata loved him. Talking of Hinata, "Hinata loves Naruto." The words slipped out of Neji's lips.

"What?" Hiashi asked with a disgusted faced.

"I..." Neji immediatly regreted his words, but now he had to make up for it. "...I thought that...since Hinata likes Naruto, while nobody else does...perhaps...we could..." Neji felt a sweatdrop rolling down his forehead, all roll down along the side of his pale face. "..convince Naruto to marry Hinata...and...have him and his money under control."

Neji released the tension, once he noticed his uncle thinking about his idea. Hiashi looked up and gaved him a small smile. "You trully are the Hyuuga genius." Neji gaved him a weak smile and bowed a bit, showing that he was honored by the compliment.

"The idea is flawless. Call Naruto and invite him over for a month. We will make sure he falls for Hinata and marries her." He was about to dismiss Neji, when Neji spoke out.

"I do not think that would be wise...Naruto might be a bit dense but he isn't completly stupid. He will noticed our plan and then it will all be worthless. If I may suggest...we should talk with Tsunade first. She should know that, we know about the inheritance and that we think Hinata would be a good candidate for him. Perhaps she could help us a bit more and convince Naruto to come and stay for a month with us." Neji ended and looked at his uncle.

"...Then, that means Tsunade will know that _someone_ was eavesdropping on her conversation."

"It was mere coincidence uncle...she can't blame me for anything serious. Besides, it is better this way. Naruto will not come to us willingly, knowing our intentions, but Tsunade will force him to come if we ask for her help."

Hiashi nodded in agreement. "Very well. I want you Neji, to go and ask the Hokage for help in this matter."

"Yes uncle." With this, Neji left Hiashi's presence and headed towards the Hokage's tower.

-**What really was spoken in the Hokage's office.-**

"Shizune please go find Naruto and give him this," Tsunade handed Shizune a scroll. "tell him to give it to Sasuke." With this said, Tsunade waved her away, but Shizune didn't move at all. Curiosity had gotten the best of her and now she would not leave untill she knew everything.

"Ahhh...Tsunade?" Shizune asked, getting the sober Hokage's attention. "Why give this to Naruto? Cant we just give this to Sasuke personally, or better yet...why not bring Sasuke here?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, then rested her head on her desk. "Sigh...Shizune...I don't want to deal with Sasuke at all. When he reads this scroll, I know that he will start asking questions and I don't want to answer any of them."

Shizune nodded her head, understanding. "I get it...but why do I have to hand this to Naruto? Can't I just hand it directly to Sasuke?"

Tsunade was starting to get irritated with her assistant's questions and suggestions. Tsunade lifted her head and looked at her. "Do you want to deal with Sasuke?"

"..."

"So now...could you please go and give this to Naruto?" Tsunade almost begged.

"Sure!" Shizune turned around to leave but then stopped. She turned her head towards Tsunade and gaved her a small, weak smile. "Uhmn, Tsunade...one more question..."

The Hokage put her face in between her hands in desperation. _"..**What**_"

"Well...what kind of information will we be giving him? Is it important? Classified?...or can I know?" Shizune hoped Tsunade would tell her.

"AH! So you want to know something about the confidential information you are carrying, huh? --- Sigh...well, might as well tell you, since I am sure you are going to read the scroll before handing it over."

Shizune nodded her head happily, reaffirming what Tsunade had said.

"Well, the papers just inform him that he has received an inheritance. It was on his name all this time but he couldn't receive it until he turned 18 and..." Tsunade paused for a momment.

"And...and what!? Please continue?"

"Well, there is a catch..."

"Ah, huh?...Come on! This is getting good!"

"Well...he has to get married before his 19th birthday."

"-Gasp- Are you serious!? Wow!" Shizune immediatly opened the scroll and started reading it, to make sure Tsunade gaved her the right information. She started reading when she suddenly gasped. "Oh, my! Wow, that is so much money!" She looked at Tsunade who just gaved her a nod. "This is a big sum of money."

"Yes...yes it is. Who ever gets to marry him will be a lucky girl. Not only will they marry a handsome guy but rich as well. You know...he is going to be even richer than the Hiashi Hyuuga." Tsunade said with closed eyes.

"Seriously? Hmn. So that means that you will be the 3rd richest person in Konoha. WOW!" Shizune said with amusement. Tsunade just grumbled with Shizune's last comment.

"Do you think he will accept to take this?" She asked the Hokage as she lifted the scroll. She knew how stubborn and prideful our blond loudmouth could be.

Tsunade quickly understood what she meant. "Well, at first his pride will make him refuse it, but then after a while he will accept. ---Of course, you can't teall him what is in the scroll. He will try to figure out what the scroll is about, yet you must not stay silent. You are just to take this scroll to Naruto and convince him to take it...nothing more. If he reads the file or not after you give it to him is not my concern. Now go!"

"But-"

"I said go!!" Hissed Tsunade at her assistant, who realized Tsunade was on the verge of exploting.

"Yes!" She immediatly took her leave.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hey, I actually wrote this while I was on the hospital...remember that time? Well, I typed it a few days after I got back and was able to get a bit on track on my studies. I finally had some free time, so I decided to post it. I just wanted to give all my faithful readers, something to read while I am on my break...because I don't want to be forgotten.

Please Review, Review and Review.

REVIEW!!!!


End file.
